


Kylo Ren #2 {art}

by altocello



Series: Adam Driver Character Portraits [19]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Digital Painting, Fanart, Feral Kylo Ren - Freeform, Gen, Portraits, hair porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: Adam as a feral Kylo Ren, fighting for his life, crouched with his saber raised, eyes opened wide, his upper lip pulled tight over his teeth, lower jaw dropped a little and jutting forward stubbornly, you can practically hear him snarl.
Series: Adam Driver Character Portraits [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748746
Comments: 14
Kudos: 32





	Kylo Ren #2 {art}

**Author's Note:**

> I've drawn a soft Kylo Ren, but I really wanted to draw a fierce one too. 
> 
> There's a lot been written about the symbolism used in TLJ to represent the two halves of this protagonist. Kylo's element is fire, and in this savage throne room fight he is literally surrounded by it, absolutely feral, using every last bit of his rage and pain to fuel his power. It's a clever bit of cinematographic suggestion; we should have known, as soon as that room caught fire, that Kylo would never listen to Rey's reasoning. His element was too ascendant, and he's entirely enthralled by the siren song of the Dark Side, entranced by his visions of bringing the galaxy to heel.
> 
> It's no coincidence that his redemption only comes when he's literally drenched in water.
> 
> About 8.5 hours of drawing time.

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/kylo-ren-2.jpg)

[](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/kylo-ren-2-eyes.jpg) [](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/kylo-ren-2-mouth.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> [Say Hi on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/altocello)   
>  [You can also find me and my art on Tumblr.](https://artocello.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always sincerely appreciated!


End file.
